Dead Or Alive: DRAGON STYLE
by GogetaDS
Summary: The story mainly takes part in Rex's activity. Rex Sparda is a new character made by me. He is an original character with the minimum power 500x stronger than normal humans, because he is a half-dragon. 1st character is 'any' because Rex isn't listed.
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY IS FULLY JUST A FAN-MADE.

After defeating Alpha-152, Kasumi goes away somewhere. There, she meets a group of military force led by Helena,  
who survived the helicopter explosion. The force was ordered to capture Kasumi so she can be cloned again. Ignoring  
the capture, Kasumi tries to get away, but the soldiers are ready to fire right at her. Right before they shoot, someone  
appears like a lightning zap and kicks their shotguns so they cannot shoot. Not even a reaction from the confused soldiers,  
the guy smashes their head to floor, one by one. Glaring at Helena, his red eyes show that he is ready to kill anyone who  
wants to attack Kasumi. Not knowing who is the fighter with red suits and black hair in front of her, Kasumi talks with him.

"I can handle this, its okay. By the way, what is your name?"  
"My name is Rex," the guy said without looking at Kasumi "and I'm here to look for you, Kasumi."  
"How can you know I'm here? We never met at all before."  
"Not really. I remember your beautiful brown hair and blue costume. Unforgetable." Rex smiles while saying so.  
Seems like he really knows Kasumi.

Helena attempts to punch Rex at face while they are talking, but something slaps her right cheek before it hits. It is a tail.  
From Rex's body! He explains that he is not an ordinary human, but a human with dragon gene, or called as Draken. He also  
say that Drakens' power are far beyond ordinary humans', about 500 times stronger. To prove it, Helena is allowed to make a  
direct attack to him. Not wasting any time, Helena stabs him with a knife she hid, but... The knife is cut into two! Meanwhile  
Rex doesn't move at all. Then he joins his hands and challenge Helena for a battle. He also wrap his tail at his wrist, saying he  
won't need anything than his foot to deal with her. Kasumi warns him that Helena is very tricky. But...

The match took only about 5 seconds to end. One Horse Kick to Helena's stomach and she can't move again, having her ribs  
broken with a single kick. Rex explains that every Draken can adjust their main strength point, either at body, hands, legs, head,  
or even tail, while ordinary humans can only have one unajustable main strength point.

"Now let's go, Kasumi. I need to talk with you." Rex asks Kasumi to go, leaving the flattered Helena.  
"Ah, okay..." She follows the guy, with a little doubt. She feels something's not right.

Right before they take a step any further, another force comes. It is a ninja force wearing white costume. Hayate's Mugen Tenshin  
ninjas! And Ayane is with them, wearing her black costume.

"Now what?" Feeling angered with the force's arrival, Rex glares his red eyes again.  
"Who the hell is this guy? He has red eyes!" Ayane backs off a bit, feeling a very dangerous aura comes out from Rex.  
"Its okay, Rex." Kasumi goes between them. "They are my clan's ninja force."  
"I know, but why are they here? Attempting to kill you? You ninjas, either low skilled minnions, Hayate, or Ayane, if you want to kill  
Kasumi... KILL ME FIRST!"

Rex's eyes completely shine, his already-bulky body bulks even more, and his hair changes from spiky black into yellowish red standing  
model. Fire aura comes like explosions from all of his body, even his tail. All the ninjas back off, except Ayane.

"I... I never hate red eyes more than this. I'll kill you!" Feeling with anger, Ayane dashes and slashes Rex with her beam sword. Rex  
isn't hurt, but he is angry enough looking at his torn shirt. "I MADE THIS SUIT WITH MY OWN HAND..." Rex says so while attacking  
Ayane brutally " AND YOU TEAR IT OFF! HOW DARE YOU!" In a split second, Rex slams the weakened kunoichi to the ground,  
along with a red energy ball which then explodes, leaving Ayane battered and unconscious. Afraid of any worse things that can happen,  
Kasumi hugs Rex's left hand, making him stopping the next attack, calms down, and reverts to his original form.

"That's just a warning, Hayate. If you dare to try just once again to kill your sister, I can create a mountain of dead bodies in no time.  
What kind of brother you are, trying to kill your own sister. You should be ashamed." Rex then takes Kasumi away. Seems like Hayate  
has something to be said but can't because Kasumi has left. Then they take Ayane home to heal her.

On a mountain, near a big dragon head-like castle gate, Rex walks with Kasumi at his side. He is looked very gentle and calm, not like  
before. The girl is looked amazed with that gate and the castle behind it.

"Remember this place, Kasumi? You came here oftenly in your childhood."  
"I guess I don't really remember, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I have a feeling... I went here many times... But when...?"  
"Maybe you can remember this name: SPARDA."  
"Sparda... Sparda... You're Rex Sparda?" Kasumi looks surprised, she seems knows the guy in front of him.  
"Yes. Do you remember me now?"  
"Yeah. We played together. Your father Veloce, your mother Violet, and your sisters Scarlet and Raptor. That was a very nice time. I'm glad  
that we can meet again. How are they, anyway?"  
"They are fine. But maybe, this time won't be like our childhood."  
"Oh, why?"  
Rex is silenced for a while. His tears come out a bit. "My parents... They have passed away about 7 years ago."  
"I'm sorry to hear that..."  
"Nah, its fine. I still have my sisters, and you." Rex hugs her, just like he already has her with him as a couple.  
"Thanks," Kasumi blushes "but I have my own family. I can't leave them. And I never want to leave them."  
"I never ask you to do so. But now, its hard for you to go back. Why don't you stay here for a while?"  
"I will, if there's a room."  
"Heh, don't be ridiculous. There are many rooms you can sleep in."  
"Thankies."

So Kasumi decides to sleep for some time in Rex's house, The Sparda Drakens Building, the home of Sparda Clan. Not so long after they enter the gate,  
Kasumi meets Scarlet, Rex's first sister who reminds them of Violet Sparda; and Raptor, the smallest member of clan, very similar to Veloce Sparda.  
Then they share their stories. And about 10 kms from the building is Mugen Tenshin's building. Very easy for Kasumi to go in or out anytime she  
wants, but for safety, she decides to stay at Sparda Clan for a while. She is the only normal human there, the other humans are all Drakens, but she feels  
totally comfort there.

At the evening, in Mugen Tenshin, Ayane wakes up after a 4 hours rest. She looks for Kasumi, but Hayate says she is in The Drakens. Ayane then plans  
to take Kasumi back, assumpting that Rex forced her to stay there or she will die. But Shiden, her step father and also Kasumi's own father, stops her,  
saying that it is just an unsure assumtion. Right while Shiden says so, a gigantic red dragon lands in the building area. The dragon speaks.

"I'm here looking for anyone in charge of Mugen Tenshin's leadership for now."  
"That's me." Hayate comes out "Who are you and what can we help?"

The dragon then forms the shape of a human. He is Rex, none other. Yes, he is a Draken, so he can switch forms anytime.

"Seems like there was something you want to say before I left with Kasumi. What is that?"  
"Oh, that. We came to bring her home. There's a misunderstanding between us and her. We want to clear it, right away. So I hope we can meet with her."  
"Anytime you want, come to The Drakens. And I have something else to say."  
"What is it?"  
"To talk about this, I have to talk in front of the whole Mugen Tenshin members."

Not so long, everyone from Mugen Tenshin comes out, including Shiden, Ayame, and Ayane. Rex left before to pick Kasumi. After they arrive, Hayate explains  
everything. Kasumi then decides to forget the bad past. What a happy ending for a misunderstanding. Then Rex explains about his purpose coming to Mugen Tenshin.

"Uncle Shiden, Aunt Ayame, I have a request. I say this in front of our clans' members to allow them knowing it, so there won't be any bad rumour."  
"Say it, Rex." Shiden answers him.  
"May I have Kasumi?"

The whole clan is shocked. The whole place becomes suddenly so silent.

"Well, I and Kasumi have a very nice past. She came to my place some times, so do I, I came here some times. We often meet out there, we talk very much.  
Trust me, with me, Kasumi won't get any scratch."  
"That's surely something, Rex. However, I need a prove." Ayame said.  
"What is it?"  
"Face Hayate and we can know how tough you are."  
"Do we have to?"  
"If you want my sister, Rex" Hayate answers "then prove us that you're surely stronger than me."  
"Oh really...? Well, I don't want to fight ordinary humans, but I never back off from a challenge." While saying so, Rex stands up.

Then they stand on an arena. This fight decides if Rex is able to be Kasumi's boyfriend or not. Right in that time, Ryu Hayabusa comes. He is a ninja that can feel  
power difference. He says he doesn't know who will win. Ayane says Rex will lose in no time, because she feels rivaled by Rex's red eyes. Then the sign of the match  
is heard: an explosion. Hayate dashes and gives some punches, but Rex doesn't dodge and even he closes his eyes. So suddenly, Hayate falls down and dragged forward.  
Rex appears behind him, having his tail wags, signing that it was his tail. Hayate tries another attack combination, this time he adds kicks. But seems like that fails to make  
Rex opening his eyes. Rex then directly counters it with a Twin Horse Kick, both left and right feet attacks together, but he doesn't fall, Hayate does.

"Its useless trying to defeat me. Hehehe... At least try to make me opening my eyes. But better be careful after that."  
"Hmph, how cocky."

The fight continues very hard. Feeling bored of Hayate's attacks that didn't hurt him at all, Rex opens his eyes. Right at that time, he becomes very bulky like before,  
and fire explosion aura comes from his body. He enters his Furious Mode again. Short after it, Hayate is defeated easily. Rex is then allowed to take Kasumi.

After then, Rex takes Kasumi to her room. But Ayane, feeling jealous with Rex's pure red eyes, while hers are a bit purple, challenges him for a fight. Kasumi tries to stop them, but she remembers what Rex has told her: "I never fight with weaklings, but I never back off from a challenge". So Ayane asks him to fight in the forest. Rex calls this as a FIGHT BETWEEN DEMON AND DEVIL.

Ayane engages her dual-beam sword, while Rex transforms, this time into a very different form. The flame from his whole body is now black, and his eyes are fully red. His hair and outer clothes are now totally black, and he becomes similar to Broly from Dragon Ball Z: wild, furious and blood thirst. Ayane, filled with fear, still braces herself to land a punch on him, but before the punch really hits, she finds her right hand is separated from her shoulder. A lot of blood comes out from her. Rex was only seen walking over her and says: "Don't waste your life". After that he reverts back to his normal form.

"Now you know who has the true red eyes."  
"My hand... Please fix this..." Ayane pleases with a face expression full of pain, begging for mercy.  
"I never kill anyone, so fine."

Directly, Rex fixes the hand, and then Ayane apologizes for challenging him. He later explains about who he is. He is a member of Drakens, half-dragon humans. His clan was born about some years ago, the result of dragons' mutation. His clan, Sparda, has the specialty of controlling fire. He was born as an extremely powerful fire bender, even water can't turn off his fire. Rex also said that he knew from his passed away father that when he was a baby, he went on a rampage that destroyed third of four of the hospital he was up bigger and bigger, he also grew a deep hatred to villains and slowly learning how to kill. So that he started killing and destructing villains. 2 years after, he met Kasumi while they were alone. They talked much. After some time Kasumi went back home and Rex rampaged again, killing Spino, a dictator that brings hell to the town he lives.

5 years passed since he started the killing spree, right before his tenth birthday, he stopped because he almost killed Raptor. Then he never killed again. Three years after, their father passed away in midnight while sleeping. The day after, their mother followed, also in midnight. Since then, they only live under Rex's hard training days. Five years after, Rex went out of home and start searching for strong opponents. That's the reason why he wants to enter DOA 5. Meanwhile, his sisters are home.

Hearing that, Ayane and the others realized that the clan has made a mistake. It maybe enough to keep a clan's secrecy with just signing a contract and no need of suicide or being killed. And anyway, the clan's secrecy has spread out to DOATEC. Knowing that, Hayate and Ayane decide to apologize to Kasumi. Surely, hard for a targeted-to-die kunoichi to forgive them that easily, so she just walks away. Chaos comes in her heart.

"Should I forgive them only like that? Or should I punish them for this? No, that's not my nature. But its hard to forgive them..." Kasumi thinks in her heart. Her borther and sister has apologized, so is the whole clan, both Tenjin-mon and Hajin-mon. But before, they have treated her as a traitor, something that people like her will never do at any cost, and they sentenced her to death no matter what. Really a hard thing for this young innocent girl...

"Kasumi." Rex calls her, waking her up from her mumble.  
"Y-yes?"  
"There are two peoples who borrow me different amount of money. Let's say they are A and B. A borrow 200 Yens, while B borrows 50000 Yens. When I ask them about my money, they can't pay me. What will I do, do you think?"

Kasumi and the whole clan are confused with that. Why does Rex say something like that in a moment like this?

"Maybe you'll forgive them?" Kasumi answers, but a bit unsure.  
"That's it. I still can do something to get those money again, plus they can't do anything to pay me. So I'll just forgive them." Then Rex silences. Kasumi's face brightens a bit. Seems like she understands something. Then she walks slowly to Hayate and Ayane.

"Brother... Ayane... Its fine." While saying so, Kasumi hugs them. "Its just a part of the past. Let's step forward and forget the bad past. Everyone here surely knows, there are Tenjin-mon and Hajin-mon here, but for me, I don't care about it. We all live in the same clan, MUGEN TENSHIN." Then Kasumi looks to the ninja squad.

"Listen, I don't want any mistreatment, especially to Ayane. I don't want to take her attention, I'm not like that, but I don't want to hear any mistreatment or differentiation in this family, even if it is about bloodline. I know she was born from a rape, so what? She is still this clan's member. She is still my and brother's sister. And for Ayane... Like I've said, let's just step forward as a clan. I have no other thing to do out there."

Ayane is really shocked hearing that. After all bad things she has done to Kasumi, she is still forgiven. Tears come out to her cheeks, then she hugs Kasumi back very tight. Knowing that, Kasumi tightens her hug a bit and teases her sister's purple hair. In that moment, the sky is orange, it is evening already.

Soon after everything is cleared, Rex then goes home with his sisters.

The peace continues until one day, there is another DOA Tournament. At that time, Ayane starts to act strangely. She starts hating Kasumi again. Though the situation isn't good, Kasumi decides to enter the tournament, so are Ayane and Rex.

They spread into different places and managed to eliminate the other fighters. Then the kunoichi twins meet in a forest area.

"Kasumi, explain to me, what is your true reason for betraying the clan?" Ayane asks angrily, feeling that Kasumi broke their relationship as sisters and her membership in Mugen Tenshin. "You know that all traitors should be eliminated!"

Kasumi doesn't answer at all.

"Answer me!"  
"SHUT UP!" Suddenly Kasumi scolds. Ayane is forced back by two steps after hearing that loud scream. Then Kasumi looks at her sister's eyes. With cold eyes and killer face, she is totally different than the girl everybody knows, who has soft heart and always forgives her sister.  
"How dare you sue me for betraying Mugen Tenshin... So you're bored to stay alive... Fine... I WILL KILL YOU HERE."

Then without Ayane's response, Kasumi's costume changes into a black jumpsuit with black gloves and handkerchieves, plus she gets black cloak with red inside. After the transformation completes, Kasumi attacks her without being blocked or even countered. Ayane gets a lot of bruises in instance without any time to react at all. Then she is down. Kasumi then prepares her sword. Evil now lies within her heart. Depressed after being hunted down since DOA1 makes her easily get angry. Kasumi then grabs Ayane's shirt.

"Any last word, bitch?" Kasumi asks coldly and rudely, she has completely lost her mind. She doesn't care anymore who is the girl in front of her.  
"I... love you... sister..." Weak answer from Ayane, but surely, that stops her sister from stabbing her directly. Kasumi's hand vibrates because of it, she is unsure if she must stab Ayane or not.

TANG! Kasumi's sword is released from her hand. Someone hit the sword with a small rock. From their right side, Rex appears in his normal form. He rushes forward. Being careful of any posibility, Kasumi rushes back, releasing Ayane. Rex heals the wonded girl in instance.

"Go back, Ayane. She isn't Kasumi whom you know anymore."  
"But..."  
"I said go back!"  
"... Why?"  
"We have made a promise ten years ago. If I stop being evil and she starts to be evil, I must kill her to avoid evil spreading in Mugen Tenshin."  
"But you're the same with us back then, then!"  
"That's not the same. Its about promise. A promise is a loan. If you get it, go back. Tell Hayate and the whole Mugen Tenshin to stay at there, while I will bring Kasumi back there."  
"Alright..."

Ayane then leaves, with a bit of tears pour out from her eyes. Kasumi, with her heart still being consumed by evil, tries to reach her sword, but Rex blocks her attempt to kill Ayane.

"Who are you, do you think?" Kasumi asks coldly  
"I am no longer your boyfriend, no longer your lover, no longer the one who always keep you, because you are no longer Kasumi whom I know. You are a devil with Kasumi's body, just like Kasumi-X and Alpha-152. Now, I'll kill you."  
"Heh... Try if you can."

Their fight starts. Right at that time, rain comes down. Every single attack hits along with the thunder and lightning strikes. The bad weather reaches Mugen Tenshin, informing Rex and Evil Kasumi's fight somewhere around there. Kasumi manages to land many attacks on Rex, but that doesn't affect him at all. Rex then transforms into Demon Draken again, the wild and sadistic form from his past. The fight of Demon versus Devil continues. Until...

Over 10 minutes, Kasumi is flattered. She has lost the fight. Rex also reverts to his normal form. Looking at the unconscious Kasumi, he carries her to bring her back at Mugen Tenshin. Right at that time, Kasumi speaks with a very weak voice.

"Thank you, Rex... You really are... My boyfriend..."  
"..." Silences a bit, Rex answers. But his eyes aren't visible. "I only fulfill my promise. I have no regretion at all, even though I have broken my promise."  
"Please... Say my apologize... to Ayane. Will you?"  
"Yes. I will."  
"Thanks a lot, Rex... Good bye..." Within those words, her LAST words, KASUMI PASSES AWAY.  
"..." Rex then grins, his fangs grow. Deep far inside the forest, Rex roars. Different from an animal's roar, he cuts down trees and shakes land with that. Surely, Rex knows that Ayane has been provoked so that Kasumi can die.

Ayane is in Mugen Tenshin. She is speaking with Hayate, Ryu, Shiden her half-father, and Ayame her mother, about the possible result of the fight. Hearing a very loud roar, Ryu makes a conclusion that the fight is over, and Kasumi might have been killed. He is right. Far from Mugen Tenshin's gate, Rex, carrying Kasumi, appears with totally blazing fire aura. He is totally enraged with all of this, with evil that sacrifices his girlfriend, with the one who made the fifth DOA tournament. His red eyes glares brightly. Then Rex puts Kasumi's dead body at the clan's floor.

"You see this now? What if this happens before DOA4? Will you regret?" Rex asks to the whole Mugen Tenshin members there. No one can answer.  
"... What has passed must passes away. Now what should come must come in anyway." Rex then places his hand on Kasumi's chest, dedcating the final DOA fight for her and for her clan. Then he stands up.

Right when Rex stands up, a very familiar face comes within the heavy storm. RAIDOU. He explains that he has a power to revive his body, though it takes a long time. He then covers as someone else and then tells a lie to Ayane, nothing than to kill Kasumi, that Kasumi is actually a traitor, that traiting for any reason is not correct. Ayane got the bait and everything goes as his plan. Not finished, Rex cuts it.

"Too bad, one thing you miscalculated, senile old fart."  
"What is that?"  
"You have involved me, the Leader of Sparda Clan, and also Kasumi's boyfriend. I hate being involved in killing, so now... I shall KILL YOU."  
"Like you have the gut for it, little boy."  
"Heh... Watch this. HEEEAAAAAA...!" Rex then roars again. Suddenly the heavy storm stops and the weather slowly changes into bright blue sky with sunrise, along with Rex's transformation into his Drake God Form. His body is now half-dragon, with red hair and eyes, plus he has fire comes out over his whole body. Everyone there is amazed. No one can even speak.

Not wasting time, Rex takes the stance of Goku's 10x Kamehameha, collecting huge amount of fire power over the Earth into his two hands, then fuses it into a very big red sphere. Earth shakes heavily while he does so.

"Hehehehehe... Are you ready, Raidou?"  
"Heh... Kill me if you can. I can revive again."  
"Too bad, this attack contains everyone's spirit to eliminate all kind of evil, wherever and whatever they are. YOU WILL DIE FOREVER THIS TIME."  
"No way! I have Ayane to continue my reign!"  
"NO!" Ayane scolds to him. "I will not be like you, thus I was born from you!"  
"How dare you!"  
"TALK'S ENOUGH!" Feeling the attack's ready, Rex prepares to shoot it. TAKE THIS IF YOU CAN RAIDOU! INFINITY DRAGONS!"

Then Rex fires the attack. Infinity Dragons in a 10x Kamehameha-like attack that shapes similar to many dragons. Raidou is directly consumed by the attack, totally. He won't be able to revive himself anymore that way. After then, no one can speak, seeing the massive ground damage that Infinity Dragons caused.

Rex then walks to Kasumi's corpse. He raises the corpse to the direction of the sun. Suddenly, a roaring dragon voice speaks from the sky.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THAT DEAD BODY, REX?"  
"Blazer, I need you to revive her." So that voice is Blazer, the Dragon God who stayed in Rex's body and left when Rex was 15.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BROKEN YOUR SWEAR TO STOP KILLING?"  
"I know. I did these not for me. Those are for Kasumi, for Mugen Tenshin, and for this world. Someone like Raidou is purely evil, and can't be left alive in this world."  
"THERE'S NO EXCUSE. A SWEAR BREAK IS A BREAK."  
"Well, you're the God, fine then. I'll just cremate her body, along with my whole memory about her."  
"...!" Blazer is silenced. Even Rex can think that way.  
"What's wrong? You won't revive her right? Is she important for you, Blazer?"  
"... FINE... LOOK AT HER."

Suddenly Kasumi opens her eyes slowly. She gasps, then after seeing Rex carrying her, she hugs her boyfriend tightly.

"Now guess, who tests who, Blazer?" Rex smiles, with Kasumi looking at Blazer's face at sun.  
"HMPH, I KNOW YOU NEVER CHANGE, YOU LIKE TO TEST THE OTHERS..."  
"You too never change, always testing me, but also always fails."

STILL SOME THINGS LEFT TO BE UPDATED.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Or Alive: Dragon Style

Part 2

Here it is, the last part of the Dragon Style. I will explain about Blazer, Rex, his family, and his relationship with Kasumi.  
Plus there is a new character here named Sherry and a surprise. Just read.

After finishing off Raidou, Rex tells everyone in Mugen Tenshin about his past. The story takes part in Megalopolis, a big but broken city. A very big and evil company group named Blackhearts, led by Spino Blackhearts, ruled the city. It was 1988,  
when Rex was born in December 20. Right after being born from his mother's womb, Rex felt a very strong evil aura. His angerous dragon gene, combined with his tremendous power gained from his parents, caused his 50,000 power level grew more and more,  
reaching 300,000.

"300,000? That was wonderful for a baby." Ayane said in amaze.  
"This is just the beginning, so be quiet." Rex complains, feeling disturbed that Ayane cut his story.  
"After that, I don't really remember but... there is something very big destroying the hospital. It was all of sudden. Peoples died in instance, walls crumbled, tools destroyed... That was a huge mess I made. Thankfully... there were two hands hugged me. The hands of peoples whom I really love. It was a very soft hand, very white, and very calming. My parents' hand. Thanks for that, I could calm down from my hatred to the evil aura."

Since then, he never rampaged anymore. But not for long...

2 years after... February 21st, 1990

Veloce, the leader of Sparda Clan in that time, watched TV. There was a criminal news. He switched the TV to avoid Rex looking at it,  
afraid of Rex's rampage that could endanger the society. But, in the other channels, there were criminal news too. Then he turned off the TV.  
Violet came to him, asking why he didn't watch the TV.

"Do remember his rampage, hunny?" Veloce asked his wife if she forgot about what happened 5 years ago.  
"Yeah... Maybe this is useless... Rex got his anger just because of evil aura. And that kind of aura is still so much here..."  
"I'm afraid of that. Our hands won't be able to stop him this time."  
"He's playing with Scarlet now. Don't worry about that, hunny."  
"Guess you're right..."

Then Veloce took a newspaper. Right in that time, Rex went home with his little sister Scarlet, who was so similar to their mother.

"Mega Bank Robbed, 300 Peoples Died...?" Seems like Rex read something.  
"Uh...? What do you read, Rex?" Veloce asked in confusion.  
"Your newspaper's headline, dad."  
"Oh... Well, society is not really good right now. We don't want both of you to be like these robbers. Do you understand?"  
"Yes dad..." Rex and Scarlet answered together, then the little tailed boy took a small walk. Unknown to the two adult Drakens, that night,  
February 21st 1993, The Criminal Massacre was started.

Since Rex had gone, Violet said maybe its safe to turn on the TV again, because Scarlet never made a rampage like his older brother. But what they saw in TV was very shocking. The headquarter of Blackhearts Group was destroyed, corpses everywhere, and all of them are Blackhearts member, including peoples who work for them. There were just two peoples survived. Most shocking to the Sparda Family, there was a boy very similar to Rex, standing near the two surviving peoples. When he turned his face to camera, yes, HE IS REALLY REX. But he was looked so scarying,  
with his black hair grew long and totally red eyes, plus bulked body with dragon scale everywhere. His tail took a microphone from a reporter and he spoke.

"Listen everyone... My name is Rex Sparda. I hate criminals like the Blackhearts. That's why I destroyed their headquarters. Want to know how?  
Watch this."

Rex then swang a dark red fire ball, it explodes like a nuclear bomb. Then he spoke again.

"That was just the smallest one. I still can do many other crazy things. And here... we have two survivors. The woman there is Sherrin, while the little blonde girl besides her is Sherry. I only give exceptions to them. Why? Its up to me. Simply, you make crime, you'll die. Just like Spino Blackhearts. I killed him first."

After then, Rex never went back home. Then someday, he met Sherry, the girl he let to survive.

"How dare you, destroying my clan!"  
"They did many evil things, except your mother."  
"How can you know about that!"  
"I saw TV everytime. I read my father's newspapers. I didn't found Sherrin Blackhearts written there making crimes. So is Sherry Blackhearts. You."  
"That's why you let me live? To wait for me making crime and you can kill me?"

Rex suddenly choke her and slam her to a wall. Blood pours out from the poor girl's mouth. But she's still alive...

"Fuck... you...!"  
"Listen, I can kill you right here, right now, if I want. But killing you doesn't repair anything. It has no effect in this city's repairment. I just want a rival.  
But you still can't fight... Well, I'll see you next time."  
"Wait..."

Rex disappeared right when Sherry wanted to ask something. Right at that time, she found her neck was fine, just like how it was.

5 years forward, December 19th, 1998.

The Criminal Massacre is kept going. Violet, as a mother, felt bad about her son. Then she asked Veloce, Scarlet, and the littlest girl Raptor, to look for Rex.  
This Raptor Sparda had a small bad habit like his brother, she was born in June 13 1997, while Scarlet was in June 10 1989. Unknown to them, while in the search,  
Raptor was splitted. Scarlet was the first one to realize this, then she told her parents. They search for her in the forest nearby.

Meanwhile, Rex was also in the same forest, walking around. He memorized everything. He met a cute brown haired girl named Kasumi. This Kasumi was from Mugen Tenshin, a ninja clan. Rex seemed to be interested in ninjas. There, he learnt many things needed to be a ninja. One day, they had their first kiss. Rex asked Kasumi to be his girlfriend.

"Kasumi, I know, to banish the evil ones, I have became a very evil person, but..."  
"But what, Rex?"  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"Ah, that... I want to, if you promise me one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"You said, to destroy evil you became the most evil person, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"What I want you to promise me is, if one day, you have stopped being evil and I am the one to be evil, please, KILL ME."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want evil to spread in my beloved Mugen Tenshin clan. That's why Rex, please promise me. Its not for me, but for Ayane and the whole Mugen Tenshin."  
"... Yes. I promise."

Then they kissed each other, lips to lips, for the first time.

Stepped grass voice awaken Rex from his mumble. He threw a dark red fire cannon to where the voice came from, his right side. There, he found a very young little girl,  
She was similar to his father and mother. Rex felt suspicious that she was another member of Sparda. Right in that time, Scarlet, his little sister, came.

"Brother! What have you done to her?"  
"Scarlet..? Who is she?"  
"Right... You don't know anything about her. You never went home at all in this five years."  
"Just tell me, who is she, Scarlet? You're making me confused."  
"She is Raptor Sparda, your little sister, Rex." Violet said that, right behind Scarlet.

Rex was very shocked. His heart was just like blown away by a cannon beam. Then he looked at his right hand, the hand that launched the dark red fire cannon.

"Rex..." his father came too. "let's go home. Tomorrow is your birthday, right?"  
"..."

Still silent, suddenly Rex launched a very destructive fire cannon to his own right hand. Its not totally destroyed, but it cannot be called as hand anymore. Blood poured out from the destroyed hand. Rex then poured it to his unconscious little sister, who was in Scarlet's hug. Then, Raptor woke up, in CURED condition.

"Brother...?" Raptor called Rex. But he didn't reply.  
"... This right hand is my gift, and also my curse. It is my cannon, but also my boomerang. Now let it blast its final ammunition."

Rex then took a stance. With full power, he launched a very huge fire beam to the sky. Ignoring the pain because of doing that with destroyed hand, Rex screamed: "Its better for me to live peacefully with ONE HAND, other than destroying with two hands...!"

The pain was so great, and the blast was truly powerful. It also consumed all of his energy, ruining his right hand. Even he reverted to his normal form. Right in that time, a very big fire dragon appeared in front of the whole Drakens' eyes.

"WHO DARES ENOUGH TO LAUNCH SUCH A BEAM TO THE SKY?" The dragon asked with such roaring voice.  
"I did that. Who are you?" Rex answered it with tough tone, no doubt or fear at all.  
"SO YOU ARE, 'THE CHOSEN ONE'..."  
"The Chosen One? What do you mean?"  
"REMEMBER THE HOSPITAL DESTRUCTION, ABOUT TEN YEARS AGO, REX?"  
"I do, what's wrong with that and how can you know my name?"  
"I CHOSE YOU TO LEAD THE SPARDA CLAN WITH THAT. NO ONE CAN EVER IMAGINE HOW TO DESTROY THAT HOSPITAL. YOUR POWER LEVEL IS EXTREMELY HIGH FOR A BABY, THAT'S WHY I CHOSE YOU."  
"Me? Why not my father or someone else?"  
"AS A LEADER, YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE RESPONSIBILITY. I LIKE YOUR BRAVERY, EVEN BLASTING YOUR OWN HAND. YOU SURELY HAVE THE CONDITIONS TO BE A TRUE LEADER, YOU'RE JUST TOO YOUNG. AFTER YOUR PARENTS' DEATH, YOU WILL DIRECTLY LEAD THE SPARDA."  
"... If only that, everyone has it..."  
"NO. NOT EVERYONE. YOUR FATHER HAD SMALLER POWER LEVEL THAN YOU WHEN HE WAS BORN, EVEN YOUR MOTHER. AND, A BIG RESPONSIBILITY LIKE YOURS, I NEVER FOUND IT AT ALL WHILE GUARDING SPARDA CLAN."  
"... If that's all, I better go away somewhere now, doing more important things."  
"FIST YOUR HAND, REX."  
"Like this?"

Rex fisted his right hand. Suddenly, it is totally healed.

"SPECIAL DRAKENS HAVE THE ABILITY NOT ONLY TO DESTROY, BUT ALSO TO HEAL, JUST LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO RAPTOR. AND FROM NOW ON,  
I WILL BE STAYING IN YOU."  
"What is it? Afraid of being blasted again, BLAZER?"  
"HOW CAN YOU KNOW MY NAME?"  
"Heh, I only guessed it. But I was right. Well, whatever... Stay everywhere you want."  
"FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL ALSO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY. THAT'S YOUR FIRST RESPONSIBILITY."

Then, Rex went home to celebrate his birthday. Since then, he never killed anyone anymore.

One day, May 23 1995, a brown haired girl came to Rex's home. There was a guard there.

"Excuse me, can I meet Rex Sparda?"  
"Please wait, young lady."

Then the guard teleported. He came to the middle field inside Sparda Building, Rex's house. Many ninjas with red outfit in there.

"Excuse me sir, a young lady pleases to meet Rex."  
"Like what is she?" Rex answered.  
"She is a brown haired girl with blue kunoichi outfit."  
"Maybe that's her... Fine, I'll meet her. Open the gate."  
"Right."

Then the guard let her come in. Rex came down to meet her.

"I've guessed it. Kasumi?"  
"Yes. I'm happy you still remember me, Rex."  
"What is it? Its not usual you come here."  
"I just want to visit. And anyway, now you have lots of ninja?"  
"Yes, they are all outsiders. We train them. There are soldiers and commanders, so far 10,000 and 100."  
"That much?" Kasumi seems to be surprised "Only in two years and you have that much?"  
"Hehe, of course. We also have kunoichis, but only 20."  
"Hmm, if I join it will be 21."  
"Huh?"  
"Just kidding, I have my own clan."

So suddenly, Scarlet and Raptor come down to meet their brother.

"Oh hi Kasumi."  
"Hi there, Scarlet and Raptor. You two seems to rush of something."  
"Yes, its emergency. Brother."  
"Yep?"  
"Father and mother..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"..." Scarlet feels afraid of saying it, but she shakes her head.  
"No way...!" Rex understood it.  
"What's wrong?" Kasumi was confused because the happy atmosphere becomes bad.  
"Our parents... have passed away, Kasumi..." Rex said it clearly, shocking Kasumi.  
"I'm sorry to hear that..."

Then all activities in Sparda Building were stopped at once. Everyone there prayed for Veloce and Violet Sparda. In the burial ceremony,  
even peoples from Mugen Tenshin came, including Ayane, Hayate, Ayame and Shiden (they are Kasumi's parents). Ryu from Hayabusa Clan,  
who is Kasumi's close friend, came too to the burial. Only Rex was unseen.

"Everyone will die soon, including us..." Shiden said after the ceremony.  
"Yes uncle, and thankfully, they passed out in the midnight, in their sleep." Scarlet replied.  
"What I wonder is, where is brother?" Raptor asked.

Feeling something's not right, Kasumi decided to look for Rex. But not even a step she took from the graveyard, the Earth shook. Far away, from the East direction of the graveyard, from Kasumi rear side, a beam that destroyed everything came. The launcher of that beam is none other than Rex.  
Afraid of being hit, Kasumi dodged it, thankfully she wasn't even scratched.

"Rex, what are you doing do you think?" Ayane complaint him with unpleasant tone.  
"You destroyed their grave. Is this...?"  
"Yes, everyone, I was told to destroy those grave. They asked me." Rex answered with a sure tone.  
"Now, little girls..." Rex said to his sisters "... we will be starting a very hard life, without our parents. I will share you what I have got in the four years runaway life, how I survived in the forest for four years."

Thereafter, everyone went home.

Until one day...

Kasumi was fighting Ayane in a forest. She got some bruises. But Ayane got more. In that time, Rex came. His eyes, which were normally black, were now red.  
Surely like a fire dragon.

"Listen, purple bitchy... You have hurt my girlfriend, now take this!"

Without any reaction from Ayane, Rex launched a slap wave that hit Ayane's left cheek. Not satisfied with that, Rex launched another wave. Ayane was near to her death.  
Suddenly Kasumi stopped it.

"Please stop this, Rex."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why do you do this?"  
"I have promised to myself, I will protect the one whom I love, no matter what it takes. And you, Ayane. You're lucky this time. Once I see things like this again, YOU'RE DONE FOR.  
UNDERSTAND?" Rex's voice suddenly got loud, almost breaking the hearing.  
"Y-yes..." Ayane then stood up and left.  
"Rex, thanks for that, but... You are too harsh..."  
"I am a real American, fight for the rights of every man, fight for what's right and for your life."  
"Huh? Real American's Reff?"  
"I always try to do that, especially to the girl who will be my lover."  
"Thanks..." Kasumi blushed slightly, but it got darker when Rex kissed her again, directly at lips. "Nothing at all. See you, sweety." Then Rex disappeared.  
"Bye..."

The next story is already in the first part. Soon after DOA 4...

Rex comes to Kasumi after finishing the story. Then he asks something.

"Kasumi."  
"Yes, Rex?"  
"We have been together for a very long time. Many bad things and good things happened."  
"Yeah... Is there anything wrong?"  
"Nah. Not that. Well, may I ask something?"  
"Surely."  
"Can we engage each other?"

Kasumi seems to be surprised. Engagement is a step closer to marriage, it means marriage is just about time. She decides to ask her parents, and they agree. Suddenly, they get two guests who are very familiar to Rex. They are... VELOCE and VIOLET, his parents. They were dead for temporary times. Simply, after hearing all what happened, they agree too about the engagement. But Kasumi tells them that she has a very big scar at her body. That shocks everyone.

"Sorry for hiding that, everyone. I really have a big scar. It was from the blast that destroyed the two graves."  
"Why did you hide it?"  
"I don't want you to know this, I just don't know that you will ask for engagement this fast..."  
"How big?"  
"From my left chest, reaches my right tummy."  
"Anything else?"  
"Nope, that's all."  
"Is that scar really important to be said?"  
"...?" Kasumi is confused. She can't say anything.  
"Guess not eh..."  
"Why don't you choose Ayane?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Usually men only look at women from the physics... If they have a scar the men will abandon them..."  
"Don't test me, will ya... That's an old test and won't work on me."

Then Rex takes Kasumi to a restroom and touch her whole body.

"R-Rex... That's embarassing..." Kasumi really blushes very dark red right now.  
"Sorry, just want to make sure. As I thought, you have no scar. Even though you have, I still will fully accept you. Now you can dress up again. Shall I help?"  
"Thanks for that... Just my sword, please."  
"Fine."

Right after that, the two re-appear in front of everyone and Kasumi decides to accept the engagement.

6 months later, they are married in Megalopolis, then the two clans are merged into one, named Mugen Draken.

One day, a girl very similar to Kasumi, with yellow hair and blue eyes, appear in front of Rex. She wears black clothes.

"Sherry, eh? Long time no see."

"Yes, and I'm here to kill you."

"Kill me? Ha, the funniest joke ever..."

"Darling, who is that girl?" Kasumi appears from behind.

"She is Sherry Blackhearts. Isn't she similar to you? Well, how is your mother?"

"She passed away seven years ago, because you killed my father, my whole clan!"

"I'm sorry about that, and nothing can be changed right now."

"No reason of it!"

Sherry directly kicks Rex, but is hold by Rex's tail. Rex just wipe her other leg and Sherry is down.

"Listen... What has passed should pass away, and let what should come to come in anyway. I really want to help, but there's nothing I can do for now."

"Liar! You're not a clan leader if you throw your responsibility like that! You're a trash! You're garbage!" Sherry squeals, thus crying in Rex's hug.

"Listen. I can't revive them, but maybe..."

"WHAT IS IT BOY? THE BLACKHEARTS?" Blazer, knowing of Rex's mind, appears at the sky.

"Yes, please Blazer. This crybaby who acts as a tough girl cries in my hug now."

"Stupid..." Sherry tries to stop crying, but still, she can't. Kasumi can only help her to calm down.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT THE BLACKHEARTS HAD DONE MANY CRIMES?"

"Who doesn't know that?

"WELL..." Reading Rex's mind, Blazer finally puts a decision. "SHERRY, ONCE AGAIN I FIND THEM MAKING CRIMES, I WILL TAKE BACK THEIR LIFE FOREVER."

"Wait... Where are they now?"

"THEY ARE WHERE THEY WERE." After that, Blazer disappears.

Then Sherry meets her father Spino and her mother Sherrin, plus their should-be-destroyed house. Since then, The Blackhearts stop the criminal activity and merging in Mugen Dragons.

"Only Blazer can do that..." Kasumi said, while looking at Sherry's happy face.

"He has what I don't. We have what not everyone don't, too." Saying so, Rex hugs her beloved wife and rubs her stomach, causing her to blush and kissing Rex even more.

9 months and 10 days after, in December 31 201X (should not be told when), Rex and Kasumi are given a little boy named Terry. Rex is now the leader of Mugen Dragons with Kasumi, their parents do nothing and pass away 13 years after. They all live together until the end.

-This story is purely fictional. All credits go to Tecmo who made Dead Or Alive characters and to everyone who takes part in story making until it is published here, and to -


End file.
